culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Wheels of Fire
| Recorded = }}}}}} | Genre = | Length = | Label = | Producer = Felix Pappalardi | Last album = Disraeli Gears (1967) | This album = Wheels of Fire (1968) | Next album = Goodbye (1969) | Misc = }} Wheels of Fire is the third album by the British rock band Cream. It was released in 1968 as a two-disc vinyl LP, with one disc recorded in the studio and the other recorded live. It reached #3 in the United Kingdom and #1 in the United States, becoming the first platinum-selling double album. In May 2012 it was ranked number 205 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.[http://www.rollingstone.com/news/story/6598890/203_wheels_of_fire Wheels of Fire], Rolling Stone. It was also released as two single long-players, Wheels of Fire (In the Studio) and Wheels of Fire (Live at the Fillmore), released together with similar cover art. In the UK the studio album art was black print on aluminium foil while the live album art was a negative image of the studio cover. In Japan the studio album art was black on gold foil while the live album art was black on aluminium foil. In Australia both covers were laminated copies of the Japanese releases (the double album was never released in Australia). Recording Cream's third album was planned to be a double album on which Atco Records' producer Felix Pappalardi and the group would include several live performances. The group and Pappalardi had, in July and August 1967, recorded studio material at IBC Studios in London, and at Atlantic Studios in New York City during September and October of the same year. Additional studio material was recorded at Atlantic Studios in January and February 1968, during a break from the band's heavy tour schedule. The following month, Pappalardi ordered for a mobile recording studio in Los Angeles to be shipped to the Fillmore auditorium and the Winterland Ballroom in San Francisco. Six shows were recorded in San Francisco by Pappalardi and recording engineer Bill Halverson, and extra performances not included on Wheels of Fire ended up on Live Cream, and Live Cream Volume II. Production and artwork The recording engineers on disc one were Tom Dowd and Adrian Barber, the songs on disc two were recorded by Bill Halverson and the performances on the second disc were mixed by Adrian Barber. The artwork for the album was by Martin Sharp who had also done the artwork for Disraeli Gears. The photography was by Jim Marshall. Songs The band's drummer Ginger Baker co-wrote three songs for the album with pianist Mike Taylor. Bassist Jack Bruce co-wrote four songs with poet Pete Brown. Guitarist Eric Clapton contributed to the album by choosing two cover songs. For the second disc Felix Pappalardi chose "Traintime" because it featured Jack Bruce performing a harmonica solo, and "Toad" because it features Ginger Baker's drumming while "Spoonful" and "Crossroads" were used to showcase Eric Clapton's guitar-playing. Reception | rev2 = AllMusic |rev2Score = |title=Wheels of Fire|last=Erlewine|first=Stephen Thomas|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=26 December 2013}} }} Track listing ;Disc one: In the Studio Jack Bruce, Pete Brown | length1 = 4:58 | title2 = Sitting on Top of the World | note2 = Walter Vinson, Lonnie Chatmon; arr. Chester Burnett | length2 = 4:58 | title3 = Passing the Time | note3 = , Ginger Baker, Mike Taylor | length3 = 4:31 | title4 = As You Said | note4 = Bruce, Brown | length4 = 4:20 }} Bruce, Brown | length2 = 4:12 | title3 = Those Were the Days | note3 = Baker, Taylor | length3 = 2:53 | title4 = Born Under a Bad Sign | note4 = Booker T. Jones, William Bell | length4 = 3:09 | title5 = Deserted Cities of the Heart | note5 = , Bruce, Brown | length5 = 3:38 }} ;Disc two: Live at the Fillmore Bruce | length1 = 7:01 | title2 = Toad | extra2 = 7 March 1968 at The Fillmore, San Francisco, CA. (2nd show) | note2 = Baker | length2 = 16:15 }} Performers on disc one are "the Cream quartet" consisting of Clapton, Baker, and Bruce together with Felix Pappalardi, who plays many different instruments and is also credited with production. Some pressings of this album contain a longer version of "Passing the Time". The "long version" is extended by 73 seconds and was included on the gold CD issued by DCC Compact Classics. An "extended version" included on Those Were the Days is an additional 7 seconds longer. Original U.S. pressings of Wheels of Fire incorrectly listed the running time of "Deserted Cities of the Heart" at 4:36. Some songs on the studio album were processed with the Haeco-CSG system. Also processed was "Anyone for Tennis", which was released as a single. Haeco-CSG was intended to make stereo recordings that were compatible with mono playback, but has the unfortunate side effect of "bluring" the phantom center channel. Original album pressings list "John Group" as the author of "Traintime". The "John Group" appellation dates back to Jack Bruce's tenure with the Graham Bond Organisation (with whom Bruce originally recorded the song in 1965), and was used by that band to ensure that members other than Bond received songwriting royalties.Liner notes to the CD version of the Graham Bond Organisation's The Sound of '65/There's a Bond Between Us, BGO Records, catalog no. BGOCD500, released in the UK 1999. The song is based on a vintage blues by Peter Chatman. While the disc is labelled Live at the Fillmore, only "Toad" was recorded at The Fillmore. The other tracks were recorded live at the Winterland Ballroom.The Very Best of Cream (liner notes). Personnel Per liner notes *Jack Bruce – vocals, lead vocals, bass, cello, harmonica, calliope, acoustic guitar, recorder *Ginger Baker – drums, percussion, bells, glockenspiel, timpani, spoken word on "Pressed Rat and Warthog" *Eric Clapton – guitar, vocals *Felix Pappalardi – viola, bells, organ, trumpet, tonette *Tom Dowd – recording engineer on disc one *Adrian Barber – recording engineer on disc one, re-mix engineer on disc two *Joseph M. Palmaccio – digital remastering *Martin Sharp – art *Jim Marshall – photography Personnel for the studio recordings ; "White Room" * Eric Clapton – GIbson Reverse Firebird on Wah wah, Gibson SG ("Fool") for backing tracks * Jack Bruce – bass, vocals * Ginger Baker – drums, timpani * Felix Pappalardi – viola ; "Sitting on Top of the World" * Eric Clapton – Gibson SG Standard "the Fool" for both backing tracks and lead guitar (riffs and solo) * Jack Bruce – bass, vocals * Ginger Baker – drums ; "Passing the Time" * Eric Clapton – acoustic guitars, Guild jumbo acoustic, backing vocals * Jack Bruce – bass, lead vocals, calliope * Ginger Baker – drums, backing vocals, glockenspiel * Felix Pappalardi – organ pedals ; "As You Said" * Jack Bruce – acoustic guitar, vocals, cello * Ginger Baker – hi-hat ; "Pressed Rat and Warthog" * Eric Clapton – guitars * Jack Bruce – basses, recorder * Ginger Baker – drums, spoken word * Felix Pappalardi – trumpet, tonette ; "Politician" * Eric Clapton – guitars (Gibson SG standard Fool & GIbson Reverse Firebird) backing track, three lead guitars including overdubs * Jack Bruce – bass, vocals * Ginger Baker – drums ; "Those Were the Days" * Eric Clapton – guitars, Gibson SG standard ("Fool") & GIbson backing track, lead guitar, backing vocals * Jack Bruce – bass, lead vocals * Ginger Baker – drums, marimba, tubular bells * Felix Pappalardi – Swiss hand bells ; "Born Under a Bad Sign" * Jack Bruce – bass, vocalshttps://www.discogs.com/Cream-Wheels-Of-Fire/release/8416233 * Eric Clapton – guitars (Gibson SG standard ("Fool") backing track and lead guitar * Ginger Baker – drums, tambourine ; "Deserted Cities of the Heart" * Eric Clapton – guitars Gibson Reverse Firebird & Gibson SG standard ("Fool") backing track and lead guitar * Jack Bruce – bass, vocals, cello, acoustic guitar * Ginger Baker – drums, tambourine * Felix Pappalardi – viola http://www.discogs.com/Cream-Wheels-Of-Fire/release/2906892 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Certifications }} }} }} Single releases References External links *The making of Wheels of Fire – from the Official Ginger Baker Archive *Double and single album releases Category:Cream (band) albums Category:1968 albums Category:Polydor Records albums Category:Live at The Fillmore albums Category:Atco Records albums Category:1968 live albums Category:English-language live albums Category:English-language albums Category:Polydor Records live albums Category:Albums produced by Felix Pappalardi Category:Albums recorded at IBC Studios